User talk:Moonraker-6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gunslinger Girl Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Croce younger brother problem page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks Thanks for the welcome, I use Windows Internet Explorer. I mostly edit on Valkyria wiki but I saw there was a good amount I could add on here. Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 07:58, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Triela category The Triela Talk page kept linking me away to Yahoo so I couldn't post there. Why is Triela catogorized under Handguns? And I saw you added the MP7 as one of her weapons, time for me to make an article about it.Fallschirmjager 14:07, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Triela's bio page was posted last year by the last administrator who promptly abandoned the site afterwards; I don't get the rationale behind some of his categorizations so I'm gradually deleting them in favour of my own. Took care of that just now. : As for the MP7, that's what was written in the cnp'd (copy-n-pasted) Wikipedia text from before. I don't know for sure if that's correct. Oh yeah, and the talk button is working now. Moonraker-6 19:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, because some wikis would link me to Yahoo and it won't let me leave Yahoo either so I have to start up another internet page. And I don't remember seeing Triela using the MP7, I'm just going on that page, maybe she uses it in a later manga.Fallschirmjager 19:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Catagories For the Anime, Manga, and other pages should they be catagorized under Dictionary or should they be put into catagories themselves? Example: Anime in Anime catagory. : Because the articles only contain definitions of the terms, I think putting them under the Dictionary category is fine. I'll be keeping the Anime and Manga categories open, but plan on using them for episode summaries of each. Or something like that. Moonraker-6 21:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was thinking of working on the Flanca page but I wanted to know how you made the sub-headings the way they are so I can keep to the style we're looking for.Cloth Statue 22:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Idea I was having a look at info boxes and was wondering if you could take the time to view my profile, I set up an example rather than editing the real page to show what it would look like. I thought I'd ask what you thought about it before editing. (All sections can be edited/renamed etc) Caek 05:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Just another thought: Wikipedia uses templates such as "Needs more information" "Cleanup Required" "Request for Merging with __" etc. The banners that appear at the top of some incorrectly written articles. Would you want me to copy some of the important ones across to your wiki, and maybe create an "Article Maintenance" Page? So people would know how to use them? Or should we not worry since there aren't too many active users? Just a thought, putting it out there. Thanks, Caek 03:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sky Crawlers Just saw Sky Crawlers today, I thought the character animation seemed alittle rushed and I thought it was kinda weird that they spoke Japanese through most of the movie with the exception of a couple scenes where they spoke English, but all in all it was a pretty good movie, esp. the combat scenes. But anyway any ideas for more dictionary pages? Fallschirmjager 19:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : I agree the character animation is a little different, especially in contrast to the CG work. Mamoru Oshii has always liked that contrast though, starting back in 1995 with GITS. Shortcomings aside, I love it. Kenji Kawai's music is good also. : Ideas for dictionary articles . . . dunno. Caek is working hard at episode summaries and infobox syntax, perhaps you could help him/her with that for now? I would be writing stuff myself but I'm preoccupied with moving to another city. Hope to be back in action later this week. : Thought I'd try writing an article on Wikipedia . . . that didn't go too well. Check out my original work, then the one that replaced it. Then read the dialogue between me and the other guy. : What's your opinion? Moonraker-6 18:44, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : : So they deleted almost all the work on that huge article because it's speculative?!?! Most of it sounded like legitament(spelling) research to me, if I were you I'd say link sources to some of the info you put so it wouldn't get deleted again.Fallschirmjager 20:49, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : : As for editting, sorry I've been slacking, I've just been lacking motivation to do some serious work. I have been thinking of making articles for Pia and Earnest , they only bad thing is there is no information on them and they aren't canon to the anime or manga since they don't appear in either and they are never mentioned, they only show up in the GSG rail-shooter games that are only available in Japan.Fallschirmjager 21:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Dictionary stuff Hey there, thanks for the warm welcome. I want to start making a dent in the dictionary section of the wiki (I've got several from the books), but I'm not entirely sure how to do it without butchering the dicitonary page. Any help/links to a tutorial page? Much, much appreciated! Spunky_Swede Polls You might want to change the "Favorite Cyborg" poll now because it's past the hundred votes point.Fallschirmjager 13:54, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight I'm Kate, and I work for Wikia. I just wanted to let you know that Gunslinger Girl Wiki is featured on Wikia Spotlights for two weeks! Congratulations and keep up the good work on the wiki! Kate.moon 18:58, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello :D Uhm, I'd like to ask if I could make an infobox for the Gunslinger Girl wiki. I just recently rewatched the sereies again, so I'm kinda into it right now. So before I made any edits to the wiki I want to have your permission first. Hehe, will it be alright if I edit or add some stuff to the articles, and maybe make an infobox like I said. I won't do anything until you say its alright. Thank You! :D EMOchickz23 : Hey Emochickz23! I would love to have a new contributor on this wiki, so edit away! I've been too busy with stuff for oh, like the last two years. Funny you should just start rewatching the series. I just recently picked up the manga again myself, starting with some of the new volumes I haven't read yet. : Feel free to do whatever you want. There's always an undo button I can use if you go too crazy lol... : A couple of guidelines - I'm trying to get a high-quality adult appearance to the wiki, and I favor a lot of black and white images, particularly scans from the manga, wherever possible. While I loved the first series, I absolutely hated season two (il Teatrino) and would rather avoid too many screen captures from that! : Oh and btw, if you're interested, I also admin this other anime wiki. Check it out: appleseed.wikia.com : Thanks for dropping by, and happy editing! Moonraker-6 (talk) 02:30, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Overall, the new infobox template make the website look much nicer. However, the new template is set up in such a way that it only applies to characters. The same temple is used for the weapons, the books and the Manga. Furthermore, some information has also been lost with the new infobox. Example 1: Dragunov SVD’s infobox used to contain information on the type of ammunition used. Example 2: Book One’s infobox used to contain the release date as well as the ISBN number. Example 3: Gunslinger Girl Chapter 100’s infobox The change has not had any effect on the infoboxes for the episodes. Example: Gunslinger Girl Episode 01 has not been affected. I do not know how to change the inbox template to be specific for each category. If anyone knows how to change the temples to fit each category, please do so. On a side note: I have gone through the infoboxes and re-added the pictures to each. Nisrd (talk) 01:50, April 16, 2014 (UTC)